


One plus one

by Saramustdie



Series: The soulmate series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Hi, I know this might be a stupid ending or lazy but yeah, I really wanted to give it a light follow up maybe there will be a third part? I hope you like it as much as the first one.





	One plus one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know this might be a stupid ending or lazy but yeah, I really wanted to give it a light follow up maybe there will be a third part? I hope you like it as much as the first one.

_Gerard stood up from his bed and went over to the tiny window of his basement bedroom, he heard something or someone right outside of it, he opened it and immediately saw a pair of beaten up black converse, then looked up and met with a pair of hazel eyes and a smirk. “Hey Gee.” Gerard giggled, this made no sense, he knew he could just knock the door and any member of his family would let him in._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I came out to hang out.” Frank shrugged as if it wasn’t a current thing._

_“Yeah I know but why didn’t you knock the door?”_

_“Listen here, I tried but no one would answer. It’s either that, or I’m too high to focus enough to hear if your mom said to hold on for a bit.” He made a confused face and ended up shrugging. Gerard just rolled eyes and laughed, not because Frank showed up high at his house, but because that meant they weren’t doing it together. “Go over to the door, I’ll go open it.” Frank nodded and walked slowly towards the porch, Gerard checked the house before opening the door for his junkie friend and noticed his parents and Mikey had left without letting him know, maybe because he was asleep? Whatever, he thought. Frank went straight to the basement while Gerard stayed at the kitchen to get them some snacks._

_He went back down and saw Frank smoking a cigarette on his bed, he stole it from Gerard’s pack of course but it was fine. “Want some coffee?” Frank nodded fasted and made grabby hands at the hot cup of black coffee, he was a sucker for Gerard’s way of making coffee, sometimes he would show up in the morning at the Way’s household to see if by any chance there was still some of the liquid on the coffee pot and steal a cup, and more cigarettes from his friend._

_“So, what’s up?” Gerard asked before going back to his regular spot on the bed, right next to Frank. The younger one shrugged and looked down at Gerard since he was still sitting up and Gerard was now laying down, he simply took his hand over to Gerard’s head and brushed his hair away from his face then caressed his cheek and neck making him relax. “I just wanted to be here with you.” Gerard hummed and nodded._

_“I missed you.” He said honestly. Gerard hadn’t been to any parties for the past two weeks, so that meant that they hadn’t really seen each other during that time. The only reason why he had stopped was that he knew he was hurting himself. He knew he was an alcoholic, he knew he was an addict and that if he kept going he wouldn’t have much time left. He didn’t want to die from an overdose, aside from that being a little pathetic, he had hopes that the future held great things for him, he really wanted to make a living out of art, and while he didn’t really trusted his talent, he knew he was mildly good due to the complements he would receive from friends and colleagues, and he was just accepted into art school and that’s probably what the breaking point was that. He wanted to began his college life completely sober. That didn’t mean he should stop talking to Frank, so he wanted him to know he missed him._

_“You’re going to college soon right?” Frank asked in a nostalgic tone._

_“I am” Gerard said._

_“Are you going to forget about your friends here?” Frank asked leaning down to bury his nose on Gerard’s hair and kissed it as well. He could almost feel Frank starting to tear up a little, he couldn’t forget about him, he was an amazing guy and they had known each other for a while now._

_“Of course I won’t. I’ll come back and visit you. I promise you” Frank nodded and allowed himself to fall asleep cuddled up to Gerard._

Of course that was a promise that Gerard hadn’t been able to keep pretty much from the moment he made it, that’s why it offered no comfort in that moment, because they both knew that in fact, they will pretty much forget each other, Frank couldn’t blame him. They both knew it was for the best. They weren’t at a point in life or at an age where they could openly say they loved each other or actually stop being toxic to each other or themselves, so it would’ve be problematic for them to date while Frank couldn’t stop doing his thing at parties, sleeping around, getting fucked up and whatnot while Gerard wanted to quit all of that since he felt himself losing control of it.

So just like that they stopped seeing each other, Gerard barely had time for himself with all of the projects he had going on, he got to finally recognize his talent and explode it by doing things he loved, he of course met the love of his life so that meant that once he was in a stable mind set they got together and engaged.

But as of now, things were completely different between Gerard and Frank. They couldn’t say they had picked up right where they left off since they were at a way more mature place in their lives now, they were officially dating and of course were exclusive. Gerard hadn’t feel this good in years, having someone that cared about him again, someone to check on him everyday felt really really good, and he had almost forgotten how that worked.

“Hey Gee, you decent?” Frank knocked on Gerard’s bedroom door, he already had a key to Gerard’s house but he still liked to give his boyfriend some privacy.

“Yeah come on in.” Gerard said turning on his left side on the bed, he had worked all day on a comic once he was finished with his actual work so he decided to take a nap, he was already awake and scrolling through instagram.

“How you doing?” Frank asked sitting down next to him to kiss him briefly.

“I’m good, better now that you’re here.” Gerard joked cheekily and stuck his tongue out, Frank laughed with him and tickled Gerard, he twisted and whined then covered himself entirely in the fluffy blanket he had on top of him.

“I’ll leave you alone. Are you tired?” Gerard shook his head beneath the blanket. “I’m fine, are you tired?” He asked.

“A little.” Frank admitted. “I might need glasses, I’m starting to have issues focusing my sight after a couple tattoos a day.” Gerard nodded.

“We should get you to have an eye sight test soon.” Frank nodded and laid his head on Gerard’s pillow. “I’m gonna get you something to eat.” Frank nodded with his eyes already closed. Gerard smiled taking a last look at him before heading for the kitchen.

Gerard woke Frank up when dinner was ready, he groaned at first but stood up as soon as he heard ‘veggie lasagna.’ “You’re the best Gee, I swear.” He rubbed his eyes sleepily and began eating.

“It’s no problem.” Gerard giggled and ate as well. He just knew Frank was going to stay over for the night, he didn’t even need to ask for permission or if it was okay, they pretty much lived together at this point. When they were done they headed back to bed, they changed into their pajamas, because yes, Frank already had clothes at Gerard’s place.

Frank begun kissing Gerard as soon as they were under the covers, Gerard smiled knowingly and followed along. “You wanna..?” Gerard asked before kissing him again.

“Yeah, but I’m too lazy to be on top.” Frank whined. “I’m tired.” He pouted making Gerard giggle, he got on top of Frank lazily and caressed his chest.

“No worries.” Said Gerard before taking off Frank’s t shirt and bottoms and went back to him before gripping his bulge, Frank moaned and shut his eyes closed already enjoying the brief touch.

Gerard grinned and took off his shirt and took Frank’s hand’s up to his chest, he circled his fingers over Gerard’s nipples, he bit his bottom lip and moved his hands down to his hardening member, Frank pulled down enough of Gerard’s pajama pants to jerk him off slowly. When Gerard felt like he couldn’t hold it, he grabbed the lube on his nightstand and lubed up Frank’s hard cock while he bucked up his hips up to meet Gerard’s fist.

Gerard then lined up with Frank’s dick and sunk down on it moaning. Frank gasped and gripped his boyfriend’s hips to help him move up and down slowly, then guided him to move in small circles, then deeper. It was all slow but intense and ultimately pleasurable. Gerard purred each time he made Frank hit his sweet spot which made him move a little faster, making small bouncing motion while Frank watched trough glassy eyes. “Gee I…fuck. I’m so close.” Frank grunted digging his blunt nails on Gerard’s hips. Gerard could only manage to nod and move faster before spilling over Frank’s chest, he leaned down with a smirk.

“It’s okay.” He whispered before licking it off from Frank’s chest while Frank bucked up before coming inside Gerard with a grunt. He moved his hips slowly while they both rode out their orgasms. Gerard immediately felt spent and tired in the most satisfying way, he cleaned himself up and looked for his pajamas to put them back on and curl beneath the covers to get cozy next to Frank’s warm body.

“Mhh, come here Gee.” He whispered and wrapped his arms around Gerard tighter. Gerard leaned and nuzzled Frank’s neck, he just felt so safe and loved, it was just what he needed. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Gerard responded peppering kissing over Frank’s skin.

“Tell me something…” Frank started. “This time around, things are different right?” Gerard looked up at him confused.

“What do you mean?” he had to ask.

“Well, remember one of the last times we hung around like this you made a promise that you wouldn’t forget about me and we both kind of did.. I know this time around is a formal thing I guess I just…want to hear it from you?” He laughed at himself, he felt a little clingy if he was honest but he did need some reassurance from time to time. Gerard smiled and shook his head.

“Please Frankie, stop worrying about that type of things. You’re getting all in your head. We’ve both grown so much and I’d like to believe we’re both mature adults-“

“No.” Frank joked.

“Aaaand I love you and care for you and I don’t want you to ever leave me.” He whispered the last part leaned up to kiss him. “I’m so glad we got to meet again in this point in life. It feels right, doesn’t it?”

“Oh it definitely feels good.” Frank joked. “But yeah, things would’ve been very different if we had decided to go out when we were younger.”

“I know I can honestly tell you I do feel like I had two soul mates waiting for me, I just had to wait for the right time to come.”


End file.
